Kilroy
"Hold on; that's my idiot brother !": Kilroy. Kilroy is the oldest of the Kilroy Brothers; with the second oldest being Flywheel ; and Luke the Spook the third oldest. Kilroy was famous for his WWII Servie; and currenty governs his own independent town. Early Life- The War Kilroy lived in the old Mount Kilroy Power Station (Now the Mount Kilroy Power Museum) with his many brothers. It is not known how many brothers he has; but is rumoured to be many. Kilroy worked as a dockmaster at the Fore River Shipyard in 1937; eventually starting the "Kilroy Was Here " fad.In 1939; he signed up for the U.S. Army; followed by Flywheel. Luke the Spook refused to volunteer; and took up a job as a civilian dock worker (not the Fore River Shipyard). During their faithful service; Kilroy and Flywheel saw the Attack on Pearl Harbour; and the battles for Wake Island; Taroa; Coral Sea; Midway; Guadalcanal; Tarawa; Marianas; Attu; The Phillipes; Iwo Jima; Okinowa; and both atomic bombings of Japan. They also saw action in the Doolittle Raid. After the War; Kilroy and Flywheel returned home as heroes; earing the honor of the Most Decorated Soldiers of WWII. Post-War Life. After returing from the war; he discovered that the power station he lived in was preserved as a power museum. He was a little depressed; but he was glad that the station was preserved in one peice. Built in Art Deco Style; it was a beautiful structure. In 1952; Luke the Spook began his life of crime; and left his brothers. Kilroy and the rest of the brotherhood boarded at the War Vets' Home until they could find a new home. They didn't expect what was going to happen next. Kilroy gets the Big E In 1959; the USS Enterprise CV-6 was sold for scrap after plans to turn her into a museum ship had failed. This gave Kilroy an idea. Once the ship arrived in Kearney Nebraska to be scrapped; Kilroy spoke to the owner of the scrapyard; a Smoe named Hagopion (Pronounced Haa-gop-ien. Hagopion agreed to give Kilroy the scrapped peices of the ship so that he could rebuild the Big E and use her as a new dwelling for him and his siblings. Once the Big E was in broken up; Kilroy collected the pieces and paid Hagopion more than what the ship was worth; and cheerfully took the parts away. Kilroy bought an old building in the middle of town; and demolished it to make way for his new aircraft carrier home. Oh Brother! In 1963; The ASmoeciation was formed by Luke the Spook; angering Kilroy. Graffiti began popping up around Mount Kilroy; leaving a nasty mark on the town. He was angered further after Luke the Spook entered KoopaTown and destroyed the seaside neighborhood of Orlando Grove. KoopaTown itself underwent a mass vandalizing; angering it's mayor; Morton J. DalKoopa. Morton and Kilroy got together and formed a joint operation to rid the city of the menace. After the city's landmark 400 story active nuclear fusion power station was vandalized; plans were made to quickly find and deport the loco Kilroy. Luke was finally caught and punished; but that was just the start. Fishy Frenzy On March 15 1971; Luke the Spook entered and vandalized the Mount Kilroy Aquarium; breaking Flywheel's heart and angering Kilroy. The pesky Spook was caught and convicted; and the aquarium was finally restored. Current Activities Kilroy is still the mayor of Mount Kilroy; and has made it clear that if Luke the Spook is seen in Mount Kilroy again; he is to be caught on sight. Today the entire population of Mount Kilroy (consisting of nothing but Smoes) carries weapons with them in case Luke the Spook comes back. Photo Gallery Kilroy at Hazelwood.png|Kilroy fighting an illegal protest by green activists against the Hazelwood Power Station. The Station is powered by man-made coal called bio-coal; which although makes smoke; it doesn't give off Co.2 emissions. Kilroy wins the fight; and the landmark power station is then surrounded by Barrage Balloons. Category:Kilroy Category:The Kilroy Family Category:Kilroy Was Here Category:Pages